skylox: the beginning
by thenerdgirl01
Summary: Ty's off to college and with that he has a new roommate. but after adam confesses his love to ty they're sucked into Minecraft and are stuck for the rest of their life. will ty learn to love adam as much as adam loves ty. or will they forever be friends. (disclaimer: i don't own any of the mc youtubers or Minecraft) Rated M for a kissing scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Skylox: the beginning**

**Chapter one**

**Deadlox's P.O.V**

I wake up to my mom knocking on my door and telling me I'm going to be late on the time we were supposed to meet my aunt and uncle so they could help us carry my packed bags and boxes up to the dorm room I will be living in at college for the next 4 years with the roommate I was scared to have.

Dint get me wrong it's not the fact that I have to share a room and a bathroom with someone it's the fact I don't want a mean one that's going to make fun of the gamer I am. I hope on a roommate that likes to play video games as well and maybe if I lucky he also has a YouTube channel like myself.

After we carry all my bags up to my room I look around a bit then pick my side of the room. I start setting up my computer on the desk on the side farthest from the door. I'd prefer not to have to have people be able to look through the door and immediately see all my stuff.

I set my pc up in record time and log onto Minecraft. Its been tree hours since I got here and I wondered where the roommate which should be here from now is. After a few hours of Minecraft someone walks in the room. I hit pause and turn around to see a tall tanned boy with curly hair and a pair of dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Hi." I say looking at him as he puts his stuff down on the ground. "Hey I'm Adam." He says cheerily as he holds his hand out. "I'm Tyler but most people just call me Ty." I say shaking his hand as I return a smile. Mentally thanking god for a nice roommate. "hey ty so you're a gamer too I see." He says pointing to the desk covered with video games for the Xbox hooked up to the small TV in our room. "Ya you play Minecraft by chance." I say happy that he's not only nice but a gamer too. "Ya that's what my YouTube channels for Minecraft." He says slowly setting up his own computer. "You're a Minecraft youtuber too I think the odds are ever in my favor." I say letting out a small chuckle at the small hunger games reference I used. "I'll agree on the odds of getting a Minecraft youtuber as a roommate by chance lucky too." He says as he smiles again plugging his monitor into his computer.

We start playing Minecraft together starting too record as we join hypixels server 'the hive' to play some minigames together. "Hey guys sky here and today I bring you my new roommate ty." He says to the camera. "Hey guys it's me deadlox." I say to my own fans.

We play for hours slowly becoming great friends as we come to the end of the video of hide and go seek. "So wanna go grab something to eat." He says as he shuts his computer down the same as I was. "sure." I say as I pull on a hoodie and grab my wallet. "So where do you wanna go." I say grabbing my keys off my desk as we leave. "The first restaurant we come across that seems decent." He says as we start laughing as we walk down the hallway. Both agreeing because we both had classes tomorrow and were tired.

**Adams P.O.V**

Great I'm granted another good friend. My other ones all put in different rooms. Mitch and Jerome were in one, Quintin and Ian in another and then Jason and Seto in the last one and I'm in a room ty who will most likely be happy to join our group of friends. Since we all have so much in common.

"Hey ty wanna go to the mall with my friends and I, they said they wanted to meet you since I'm the only that was put in a room with someone that wasn't already in our group of friends." I say focusing on my words to make sure that I didn't hurt his feelings. "Sure when are we going." He says turn away from his screen to look at me. "Around 5." I say as I flop down onto my bed. "okay." He says turning back to his computer and started chopping down another tree in his Minecraft world.

**Ty's P.O.V**

At five Adam and I went to the courtyard to meet up with his friends. As we got to the courtyard we were waved down by a group of 6 guys. "Hey Adam." The one with sandy short hair and brown called out to Adam. "Hey Mitch." Adam said to the sandy haired boy now known as Mitch as we reached them. "So is this Ty." the one standing the closest to Mitch said raising an eyebrow. "Yes this is Ty, and Ty these are my friends, Ian, Quentin, Seto, Jason, Mitch and Jerome." Adam says as he points to the owner of the name as he says it. "Hey." I say as he finishes. They all say hello then we start towards the mall a couple blocks away from the school.

"Where to next." Jerome says as we enter the mall. "EB games." Mitch suggest and we all agreed. As we head towards the store were noticed by fan girls and were mauled. We get them off and they calm down. I'm not use to this I was never mauled by this many fans before.

By the end of our game shopping, we all had at least 5 new games each. We headed for the food court to eat. "what you guys want to eat." Quintin says looking at the restaurants here. "Prizza anyone." Jason replies looking for a response. "Don't you mean pizza?" I say as he laughs. "I call it prizza, same as if you hadn't noticed already Adam calls gold budder." He says as Adam turns around at the sound of his name. "I heard my name." he says as Jason explains what happened to him.

We eventually went home. And as soon as we did we all went to our rooms to record together. We did intros and started a game of ender, the Minecraft version of slender. Of course Adams endy first. He goes after me and no one else which sucks. "I'm coming for you ty." He says as he pops in front of me scaring the living daylights out of me. I let out a small scream because he scared me and he just laughs.

We finish the game and do the outros. After I turn my pc off I fall into my bed. "You going to bed already." Adam says as he looks at me. "Ya why not." I questioned confused on why he was surprised I was going to bed. "I wanted to play the Xbox with you." He says in disappointment. "Fine ill play." I say rolling out of bed and grabbing my controller. "Yay." He cheered as his frown turned into a smile. I laughed at his sudden change in mood as I turn the console on.

We play halo for about 2 hours before going to bed both tired since it was now 3 in the morning. I lay in bed as I slowly drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adam Jason Bodil and I all start the newest parkour map Bodil made. "Bodil why." Adam say as he looks at the sky squids. "Because I can and this is a troll map." Bodil says followed by his signature laugh. Adam looks annoyed but we continue. But then he the pigs why. "Look its Jeffrey has Ty's head." He says as he comes to the pig. "Ya looks Ty's so fat." Adam says as he punches one. "Well you know what I find they're great. So thank you Bodil for making this majestic creatures." I say as I continue to jump through the maps.

It turns out Adam took the rest of the spawn eggs from the dispenser because he would continue to place down the pigs and yelling about how fat they are. "You know what I think this could be a new hashtag." I heard someone say and I turned around to look. "Ya #deadlox'spig." Adam yelled placing down more pigs and they all start saying 'don't do dis.' which I guess is something I must say a lot. "Ha ha ha very funny you guys, let's just continue." I say annoyed now.

We get to the end of the map and do the outros then turn our pcs off. "Whatcha wanna do now." Adam says turning away from his computer screen that's now black. "Sleep." I say jumping onto the bed. After taking my headphones off. "Is the little piggy sleepy now?" Adam jokes then starts laughing. "shuddap." I say rolling away from the wall to look at him. "Ok, ok goodnight ty." He says jumping onto his own bed. "night." I say as I slowly dose off.

I wake to Adam throwing a pillow at me. "What was that for?" I say as I sit up in my bed. "I'm bored and you were asleep so I woke you up." He says like it was obvious. "Fine wanna go get breakfast." I say as I roll out of bed and get dressed. "Ya sure." He says sitting up and grabbing his pillow from where it sits after he threw it at me.

After breakfast we go back to our room. We log onto Minecraft and play some minigames while recording. Around 4 o'clock in the afternoon we logged off and I started rendering the videos and posting them. "Ty I'm bored." Adam complains. "So do something." I say as I post the video of hide and seek. "But I don't know what to do." He says as I turn my PC off. "Well find something." I say as I lie down on my bed. "Hmmm…" he says as he thinks about what he could do. "Oo wanna go to the park and get ice cream." He says with a grin. "sure." I say getting up and grabbing my hoodie.

"Let's see if the rest wanna come." He says running down the hall knocking all our friends' doors. They all slowly come to the hallway all asking what Adam wanted. Adam told them and them all agreed. We went to the ice cream store on the way to the park.

When we got they're Jerome ran to a tree having finished his ice cream already and climbed to one of the bigger branches as Mitch followed after eating his own cone of ice cream. "Awwwww look at the two love birds in the tree." Quintin called out. "Shuddap you stupid fish." Mitch said to the now furious Quintin. "I'm a flipping amphibian." He said under his breath annoyed. "Wait no I think Quintin's onto something like #merome." Adam says referring to the ship the fans made up for Mitch and Jerome. "Ya well skylox, Adam." Jerome says. "What's skylox?" I ask never hearing it before. "The ship of you and me." Adam says obviously annoyed at Jerome for mentioning this. "Oh." I say as I feel my cheeks going red.

"You never heard it before." Ian asked laughing. "No." I say as I feel my cheeks growing redder then I thought possible. "Adam didn't want you to know that's why." Mitch says a grin appearing on his face. "What why." I question my cheeks no longer blushing. "Nothing important." Adam says his face blushing a deep red.

"I don't think Adams told Ty yet." Jerome says with an evil grin. "He didn't want to tell me what?" I say confused with a little worry on the answer to my question. "Nothing I promise." He says looking down to try and hide his face which somehow got an even brighter shade of red. "Oh Adam its fine tell ty or I will." Mitch says his and Jerome's evil grins becoming more menacing. "Leave it alone you two." Adam says angrily towards them. "Come on Adam say it." Mitch pushed at the answer. "Say what?" I say confused at what's happening. "Nothing leave it." Adam says more anger put into his words then before. "Well if Adam won't then we will." Jerome says jumping from the tree along with Mitch. "Tell me what?" I say still confused.

"this." Adam says pulling me to face him then kissing me slowly. My eyes widen and I freeze with shock as I try to understand what's happening. As he pulls away everyone else starts clapping and I just stay still shocked completely. He just… kissed me. "A-ad- adam." I manage to stutter out. "Sorry it's just I-I… ugh I'm such and idiot why did I do that." He mutters as he runs away. I watch him run before slumping to the ground hugging my legs, shaking and rocking slowly as I try to figure things out.

"You okay Ty." Ian questions. I say nothing because I'm at a loss for words till I figure out what just happened racking it through my brain, totally confused on what just happened. "Okay so he's lost it." Jason says. They all come closer to me watching my reaction. "h-he j-j-just k-k-k-kissed m-me." I stutter as I continue to rack the situation through my brain.

"Yes because he likes you, a lot." Jerome says as he crouches down next to me and rubs my back slowly trying to comfort me. "y-ya I-I-I fi-ig-gured that." I say still not able to stop my stuttering. "Okay lets go back to their room that's were Adam will be and they need to talk." Mitch says but I refuse to move I can't I still have stuff to figure out. "G-go a-a-ahead i-I'll stay he-here." I say as I try to fit the last couple pieces together. "Not happing buddy." Quinton says as he throws me over his shoulder. "Le-let me g-go." I say as I un-curl and start hitting his back so he would let me go. "No not until we get to your room." He says smiling. "y-you st-stupid f-fish l-let me g-go." I say as I continue to pound on him. "I'm a flipping amphibian and now there's no chance of me putting you down." he says as we enter the court yard. "Please p-put me do-down." I say getting better with the stuttering. "I said no." he says as we enter the building and go up the stairs.

We enter my room only to find Adam huddled under the covers on his bed. "g-go a-away." He said as he sobbed into his pillow "no we brought you a gift and you have to take it." Jason says refusing to leave Adam alone. "What is it?" Adam says still sobbing quietly but still he turned around to look at us. "It's a Ty, surprise." Quintin says as he threw me onto Adams bed. I stand up and jump into my own bed curling up to sleep. "What's wrong adam you let your present go away?" Jerome says mockingly as he laughs. "I've done enough to him I don't need to do more." I hear him say as I slowly drift off to sleep.

I look at the clock and it read 1:26am. I woke up half an hour ago when the storm began. I've always been scared them since my old friend died by being hit by lightning. I quietly whimper to myself as another clash of thunder rang out followed by a short flash of light filling the sky. Adam must have woken up by my whimpering because he sat up and asked me what's wrong.

I try to tell him its nothing but another boom of thunder sounded out causing me to let out another whimper. "Are you scared of storms?" He says as he gets up and walks over to my bed turning on the lamp beside my bed revealing the tears running down my face. "n-no." I stutter out. "Don't lie Tyler I know you are its quite obvious." He says with a smile as he sits on the edge of the bed. I sit up and lean onto his shoulder on hug him. He hugs me back but this time lying me back down onto the bed as he lays down beside me wrapping me in his arms. "Just go to sleep the storm can't hurt you I'm here." He reassured as I slowly drift back to sleep.

I wake to see Adam still holding me but he's awake. I cough and he lets me go and blushes a deep scarlet red. "S-sorry." He says as he gets out of the bed. "No problem so wanna record." I say trying to lighten the mood of the events last night. "S-sure." He says as he starts to stutter everything coming out of his mouth.

We start up a hunger games recording Jerome and Mitch joining us. Doing the intro before joining a game. "To the left to the left." We hear Jerome say as he punches towards Mitch because he was on the pedestal to the left of the Canadian. "Focus Jerome we have to winz da hunger deens." He says readying his avatar to prepare to rush spawn. The countdown stopped and we all rushed spawn.

We left spawn Mitch having killed three people with his stone sword from a chest he looted from spawn. "Mitch you're an animal." Jerome says as we all group together to share your spawn loot. "Says the bacca." Mitch says mockingly referring to Jerome's avatar. "That's business bacca thank you." Jerome says fixing the fact that his avatar wasn't just a bacca but a bacca wearing a business suit.

"Ya whatever I have an iron axe for you Jerome and two iron ingots but who has a stick." Mitch say passing Jerome the said iron axe. "I do here." Adam says giving Mitch the stick he needed along with giving me some chain armor. "Thanks now let's kick some butt." I say trying to fill the silence that filled the Skype call.

After the games we did outros and logged off, but before turning our pcs off Adam stopped me asking if I wanted to play some of our survival world together. I agreed and opened Minecraft again. What do you wanna do mine or build a farm." I question as I come back to the house we built. "Farm you." He says as he grabs a hoe, seedlings and water buckets from a chest.

"I wanna mine." I say as I grab stuff from my own chest. "K so I'll make the farm you go mining but don't fall in lava." He says as I make my avatar runs down the stairs to the mine we made. "Why would I I'd lose all my stuff." I say as I get to the level where diamonds are most likely to spawn. "Just saying." He says as I can see him start the farm on his screen.

I mine for two hours stripping away a long tunnel that turns when I reach the ends of the world or hit a lava pool. Adam finished the farms and came down to mine with me. "DIAMONDS." I yell in excitement as I mine the light blue ore. "lucky." He whines as he mines more iron. "Oh and budder for you." I say throwing him the 27 pieces of gold at him. "Okay I forgive you." He says as we head back to the little two story wooden shack we made in the prairie biome next to the giant ocean biome.

After putting our stuff away in the chests we logged off and went to bed. "Night Ty." He says as he turns his light off. "night." I say as I slowly drift to sleep.

When I wake up in the morning Adam is laying in my bed again and I'm wrapped in his arms. "a-adam." I say. He shoots up startled. "What. What happened?" he says looking around frantic. "N-nothing just why were you in my bed instead of yours?" I question as he blushes. "You were talking in your sleep and you sounded scared so I came so I came over to calm you down and you did but I accidently feel asleep." He says blushing. "No not again." I say upset. "What do you mean no not again." He questions sounding afraid.

"Whenever there's something on my mind that bothering me I'll talk about it in my sleep and sometimes its super dark secrets I want no one to know." I say very worried on what I could have said. "Oh, so what's bothering you?" He asks as he puts his arm around my shoulder in a comforting way. "I don't wanna say I'll do the same thing I do every time." I say grabbing my journal and opening it turning it away from Adam as I start scribbling stuff into it. "What are you doing?" He asks still confused on what's bothering me. "Nothing I just write what's bothering me in here and I'll stop worrying about it. But I swear you ever take it and read it I swear I'll never forgive you." I warn as I finish the page of scribbles before putting it on my bookshelf. "Don't worry I won't." He says as he goes and gets changed.

I do the same slipping my shirt and jeans off and put new ones on. I go over to my computer only to see its screen has multiple Colours swirling on it. "A-adam what's wrong with the computer screen." I don't know but it's happening with mine too. The rest of our friends come in the room only to say that their computer screens are swirling too. "Do you know what's happening?" I say as I start to feel dizzy and black spots start to patch my vision. "M-Mitch are you seeing black spots too." I hear Jerome say as I lay down on my bed. "T-ty are you okay." Adam says falling onto my bed beside me. "Ya just tired." I say as I slowly fall asleep like the other 20 of my friends in the room with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ty's POV:**

I wake up but not back in our room. Are we in Minecraft? "Adam." I yell. As I look around. Adam wakes up looking just like his Minecraft character. "Ty is that you." He says as the others wake up slowly. "Mitch I'm a bacca." I hear Jerome yell as I turn to see a bacca in a business suit. "Wait Jerome that's you." Mitch says wearing the same clothes as his Minecraft character. As well.

"Um I think were in Minecraft. One because of the blocked world two because there's about a ten million people all here and two they look like they're Minecraft skins as well.

"Ya now husky really is a fish." Ian yells as he points at the mudkip. "I'm an amphibian, and does that mean we respawn and don't age now." The blue skinned mudkip wearing a gray suit said. We "let's see." I say climbing a cliff and jumping from it only to respawn. "That answers it." I say walking back to the group.

"Okay so does that mean mobs will come too?" Adam questions looking at the sky. "I don't know but watch this." Jason says as he fly's up using the jet pack on his space suit. "Cool and watch this." Seto says as he concentrates on a tree holding his hands out at it only for it to fall into log blocks. "So we are what our Minecraft characters are supposed to be." Adam states as we all look around. "Wait where's Dakota?" I ask as we all look around for him.

"Go away." We here from Dakota only to see a frog/human hybrid. "Ha he really is a frog." Adam says as he points and laughs at Dakota. "Shut up." Dakota whines crossing his arms. "What I made myself a human Minecraft avatar unlike you, Quinten and Jerome." Adam replies.

"Um adam you do understand, squids really can get to you now." I say as Adam stops laughing. "I forgot that." He says disappointedly now understanding that he may really have to fight squid army.  
**Adams P.O.V**

We made the team crafted house in the village of all the other people that played Minecraft in the non-virtual world. The village had everything, stores, houses apartment buildings, pathways and street lamps. And was huge for a day's work but what would you expect with over 10 million people working on it.

I go to my room and lie in my bed. "Adam come quick!" Jason says as I follow him to the living room. "What is-" I stop mid-sentence when I see Ty wounded on the couch. I walk over to the couch to see what happened to him. "What happened?" I ask.

"Well he was blown up by a creeper but didn't get hurt enough to die and respawn. So he's unconscious right now." Jason says looking sown at the ground. "Can't you kill him and then he will respawn?" I ask confused on what the big deal was. "Yes but we found there was no point when he will wake up in a few hours." He says. "Then why did you say it like they're was an emergency?" I question him. "He may not wake for weeks. Maybe months, or worse slip into a coma." He says looking at the ground. "Yes and if so we kill him and he respawns." I say still not understanding the point he was getting at. "We can't just kill him, if he's in a coma and he dies he may lose all his memory and forget how we are. And you." He says. I can't let him forget everything. I love him too much to do that. And I can't lose the Ty I have now.

"Okay so we wait." I say sitting down on the chair beside the couch. "That's all we can do sorry." Jason replies as he goes back to his room. As the others do the same. I stay hoping Ty will be okay.

I don't know when but I must have fallen asleep. Because Im laying on the couch beside Ty. Ty! I turn to see if he's awake yet. Nope still out cold. Notch when will he wake up? Then Jason comes into the room. "You okay?" he asks. "Ya I just wish Ty would wake up." I say looking at my astronaut suit wearing friend. He takes his helmet off and put it on the table. "We all do." He says with a frown.

*time skip*

It's been a week since Ty was knocked unconscious and I haven't left his side since. Jason declared he was in a coma and I've been worried sick. He doesn't deserve this. Jason comes into the room to check up on Ty and how he's doing.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he did every time he came to see how ty was doing. "Ya, it's just I want him awake I miss him." I say looking away from Jason and back to the unconscious brunet beside me. "I know but it's only been a week, I'd hate to say it but comas can last month's even years." He says. "I know but the sooner he wakes up the better." I say as a tear rolls down my cheek. "Oh adam he will wake up trust me." He says as he hugs me. I just let him hug me as another tear leaks from my eye. He lets go of me and grabs my shoulders making me look him in the eyes. "He will wake up." Jason says. Before turning to Ty.

Jason leaves after confirming he still fine. I stay and hope on ty waking up. "Please Ty wake up, I need you to be alright I can't stand to see you like this, I miss you, please just wake up, I love you." I whisper as more tears roll down my cheeks. I feel him squirm beside me and look down to see his eyes are open, and he's smiling. "T-ty your awake oh thank you notch." I say as I hug him. Then reality hit me. He may have just heard me say all that.

I feel my cheeks go reds as he laughs. "You heard that didn't you." I say completely embarrassed. He nods and I feel my cheeks grow hotter. I mean he knew I liked him more than a friends but I never said it out loud to him. "Oh." I say as he sits up and hugs me.

"Yes I heard everything anyways how long have I been out." He says as he stretches. "A week." I say as his eyes widen. "A week what have I missed." He says. I laugh at his sudden outburst. "Nothing just the towns complete. All the mini games were built. So we can actually play a game of the hunger games. Or even do parkour. Bodil has made some maps already." I say excited to show him all the stuff he's missed, but most of all excited that he's awake.

But Jason and Seto come in after hearing that Ty has woken up and they shooed me away.

**Ty's P.O.V**

I've been out for a week a whole week. Seto and Jason worked on making sure I'm okay. "You know he never left your side." Jason says as Seto performs a spell to heal the last of the tiny cuts and bruises I had left. "What who?" I ask even though I knew the answer. "Adam he's been really worried." Jason says as he stands up. "Oh." I say still feeling sorry for Adam. The boy liked me but I don't like him that way back. I think. I shake the feeling off, I like girls. Right?

Adam comes back as Jason and Seto leave. "Hey." I say standing up. "Hey, so wanna go now." He says as a smile creeps across his face. "Ya lets go." I say as he grabs my wrist and leads me outside and down the street. "Wow." I say looking at the town, complete with stores, houses, and apartment building. A couple kids run past us. Oh how unfortunate, taken away from their parents from such a young age, now trapped in a video game.

He leads me down a long road to the outskirts of town where they've made all the parkour and mini-games. "So what do you wanna play first?" He says as we walk inside the mini games lobby. "Um hide and seek." I say as we press a sign and are transported into the lobby for the hide and seek maps. We join a game, putting on the special suits that project a holograms to make us look like blocks.

The games starts and I run quickly jumping into a whole in the floor to blend in with the other wood planks. Why is adam always it first I say as he runs by me hitting everything as he runs by he hits me only to have me respawn as a seeker.

"Why adam?" I say as I run past him. "I didn't mean to this time." He says hitting more blocks after he kills another person. "What do you mean this time?" I say stopping to turn around and look at him. "I like hearing you scream it's…cute." He says as he continues to hit blocks. "Cute?" I say confused. When was someone's scream cute? "Yes cute deadlox. Your laugh your smile, and your scream is cute." He says using my Minecraft name. "You can call me Ty, adam not deadlox." I say trying to avoid the conversation at hand. "Don't avoid the conversation, Ty." He says. Turning around to look at me as he advanced forward. "I'm not, I was just saying." I say as I turn back around and start hitting blocks. "Listen to me ty." He says as the timer stops and the seekers ran out of time. Teleporting us back to the main lobby. "what." I say as he turns me around. "Why do you hate this topic." He questions. "I don't I just never know what to say, because I don't like you as much as you like me." I say as he frowns. "Sorry, it's just, ugh, why am I such an idiot I always mess stuff up." He says as he walks away.

I go home and head to my room to think about the situation. I don't like him the way he likes me. But I hate saying that, why? It always feel like I'm….. Lying. But why, I don't like him that way I like girls. Again that feeling that I'm not telling myself the truth is going through me. Do I like him, no I can't, Adams just a friend. My thoughts are interrupted when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." I say as Mitch and Jerome enter the room. "Team meeting." They say as I follow them to the living room. I see that Adam's eyes were red and puffy like he was just crying.

"Welcome all to the team meeting." Jason spoke as I take a seat. "I have brought bad news and good news." He says with sad eyes. "One the good news is that the town is now complete. All 10 million habitants have a home and a job or are contending school." He says a small smile on his face but that was taken away when he gave the bad news. "But in bad news the squids have left us a note." He says grabbing a note from his pocket. "Dear sky, we are coming for the recruit, the one that mean the most to you, yes sky you're correct. The one by the name deadlox." He read. "The squids are coming for me." I say as sky looks up in horror. "No this can't happen the squids can't take him the queen will do horrible thing to him. The same thing she did to me after I ran, when I made and idiot out of myself in front of Ty today." He says worry completely taking over his expressions. "What do you mean, what happened?" I say. As Adam looks at feet, as tears rolled down his face. "What happened?" I ask as Jason explains what he knew. "I don't know what the queen did to him. But whatever it did it wasn't good because he's a mental wreck from it." He concludes.

**Adams POV:**

I couldn't tell them what the squids did to me it would worry Ty even more. They tortured me. They chained me to a wall as they whipped, kicked and punched me. Seto healed me when I got home so I'm no longer injured but I can't let that happen to Ty so no one will know and I will do my best to protect him.

"Adam, earth to Adam." I hear Jason say. I must have zoned out. "Yes." I say looking up from the ground. "You zoned out again, something bugging you." He says as I notice he's the only one in the room with me. "Did everyone else leave?" I ask, he says they all went to they're rooms and I should too.

I head to my room as I hear a storm start. I lie in my bed as there's a knock on my door. I open it only to see Ty there wrapped in a blanket. "You okay." I ask in a whisper so I don't wake anyone else. He looks up at me tears in his eyes. "Storm." I say and he nods. "Oh come on." I say bringing him into my room and putting him onto my bed. I lay down next to him only to have him curl up to me. I smile as I slowly drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Adam's P.O.V**

I wake up to the sound of zombies and skeletons burning in the daylight. I feel squirming in the bed beside me. Then I remember it's Ty from last night when the storm was happening. I get up and grab an iron pick-axe, some torches, I leave my room only to see Jason looking for Ty.

"Hey Adam, have you seen Ty?" he asks. "Um….." I say trying to figure out whether to tell him or not. "Ya he's in my room." I say opening the door to let him in. "why? He has his own room, wait are you two….." he says in question. "No, no, no, he was just scared of the storm." I say mentally slapping myself across the face because Ty didn't wanna tell anyone, most likely.

"Oh ok." He says as he continues down the hallway and goes into his room. I continue down to the kitchen to grab some snacks for my trip to the mines. I leave walking down the street to where the entrance to the mines are. "Hey can I come." I hear Tyler say in his Janet voice. "Yes Tyler if you promise me Janet doesn't." I say from what happened last time she came mining with me. "I can't promise anything. Janet does what Janet wants" He says as he slings he pick over his shoulder. "Whatever lets go." I say as I continue.

We get to the mines and head down the staircase made for miners to access the caves. "So what level are we mining at?" I ask turning around to see that Tyler was mumbling to himself, having a conversation with Janet probably. "Earth to Brotato." I say annoyed.

"What?" he says, snapping to attention. "What level do you want to mine at?" I ask again. "Oh, whatever one diamonds are at." He says "layer 3 from bedrock, it is." I say hopefully remembering the right level. We head they're and start mining. "BUDDER!" I yell as I mine the yellow coloured ore. "Ya well look what I just found…coal!" he says sarcastically as he mines that black substance out of the stone block.

We continue on our way and I found diamonds, iron, emeralds, redstone, coal, and more budder. We head back up to the surface. Luckily Tyler's dual personality didn't come into conversations to much so I'm not annoyed. "See ya." I say as I head up the path to the team crafted house. "Bye, ya good looking." Tyler says in his Janet voice. "Bye Tyler not Janet." I say. "bye." Tyler says using his own voice.

I head inside. Ty sitting on the couch with Mitch and Jerome in deep conversation. I go up to my room and put all my ores and tools into the chest. I head down to the basement throwing all the cobble and dirt blocks into the storage chests we have. I head back upstairs and back to my room only to flop onto my bed and start to drift to sleep.

**Ty's P.O.V**

I head into the living room after leaving Adams room. I sit on the couch next to Mitch and Jerome. "Hey." I say as they break they're conversation to talk to me. "Hey so I heard you slept in Adams room last night are you guys going out now." Jerome says followed by arching his one eyebrow in question. "No, no, no. I like him as a friend." I say in my defense. "Then why didn't you sleep in your own room?" Mitch says in further question. "storm." I say to them.

"You're scared of thunder storms." Jerome says. "Ya, but don't judge please." I say not in the mood for them teasing me. "I can't, and Jerome wont." Mitch says. "What?" I ask completely confused right now. "Mitch is scared of storms too, so he can't judge you and if I do then I would be judging him as well and I can't do that." Jerome says smiling. "oh." I say finally getting what happened. "Ya but Mitch and I already share a room so it's not noticeable if we share a bed when he is scared." Jerome says continuing on the subject at hand. "Ya anyways what do you guys wanna do today?" I ask wanting to avoid the topic. "I have no clue. Um….. Hunger games match anyone." Mitch says standing up. "Yes let's go win the hunger deens!" Jerome says standing up himself. We leave and walk down the road heading off to the hunger games lobby.

We join a game, hitting the sign and being teleported to the arena. We watch as the clock ticks down slowly. 10….. 9….. 8….. 7….. 6….. 5….. 4….. 3….. 2….. 1. We dash to center I grab a stone sword, an iron ingot, 3 sticks, 7 pork chops and some chain armor. Mitch and Jerome causing a bloodbath as usual. I guess there's going to be more people respawning.

"GG." Mitch says high-fiving the bacca before me. We head to bacca forest on our way to the airport wear there's a diamond in the one plane. "Looks who's getting betty." Jerome says as he pulls the diamond out of the dispenser. "Ya, ya whatever I'll have Fredrick." Mitch says pulling out the gold ingots and sticks. "So now you're a man of the bac." Jerome says smiling. "No, I'll just carry him around as I use my iron sword." Mitch says moving over to the crafting table and crafting a golden axe.

We continue slaying anyone in our way till death match. **(AN: yes the girl is me, it describes my Minecraft skin, and yes I'll be in the story later as well)** I'm slayed by the girl who looks about 11 years olds with long brown hair, blue eyes, a dark and light purple t-shirt, blue shorts with green and turquoise skate shoes, nerd glasses, and headphones like mine but instead of green they're purple.

I respawn only to see that she killed Jerome leaving him to watch the final battle. "Who is she?" I say as she battles Mitch. "I don't know but she's fans of us. She said so, when she killed you." Jerome replies as he continues to watch the battle as well. All I could think about was that I had to meet her if she managed to kill Jerome and is about to kill Mitch.

Mitch clashes sword with the un-named girl. Until she puts her sword into his stomach. Were all teleported to the lobby and the announcer came onto the PA system. "Congratulations to thenerdgirl01 for winning the hunger games." they said. Thenerdgirl01 so that's her in game name, but what is her real name?

"Oh what's wrong biggums?" Jerome asks the now upset Mitch. "I lost to a little girl." He says in annoyance. "What does that have to do with anything?" A voice says as the girl walks up to us. "Good game by the way I've been wanting to face you in the hunger-games. I'm a fan if you didn't hear me earlier." She says. "Ya we heard, but anyways you know who we are so who are you and how old are you even." Mitch asks.

"13, and I'm thenerdgirl01 but my real name is Kyla." The girl now known as Kyla says. "Well you're good at the hunger games." I say joining the conversation. "I've practiced." she says smiling. "Anyways nice to meet you Kyla, well Mitch, Ty the guys are probably waiting for us." Jerome says motioning us towards the door of the lobby. "Okay bye guys." Kyla says as she walks away.

"Well let's go." I say as I walk down the path that leads to the city. They join me and we walk back towards the city. "So we were beaten by a 13 year old fan girl." Jerome states. "Yup, anyways she seems nice maybe we could play again but be friends instead of foes next time." I say. "Ya or she'll kill us again." Mitch says still upset, probably about being killed by a little girl. "Ya that's it." I says as we head up the path to our house. We sit on the couch again to talk about random stuff. I hear someone come into the house but don't bother to look to see who it is, because we were still in deep conversation about whether to tell the guys about Kyla and stuff because it may not turn out well. You know how team crafted is and I don't think it would be great to befriend a 13 year old girl.

After about an hour we decide we'll tell them only because we trust they won't be mean, and if she's a fan she won't care what we talk about, because she already hears our conversations in our videos.

I head up to bedroom flopping onto my bed and slowly drifting to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ty's P.O.V**

I open my eyes seeing that I had no choice but to. Adam was knocking at my door yelling for me to get up. Why does he want me up anyways? It's probably nothing to important. Or is it? "What do you want?" I say as I open the door forgetting I only had my pants on and was shirtless. "Um… one second." I say closing the door and quickly pulling the only shirt I own on.

"Okay now what?" I ask now no longer shirtless. "The squids…. are coming…. For you." He says in between taking breaths obviously ran to get here.

"What. No. why would they want me?" I say completely shocked. I know what the squids do to people they capture. But why do they want me? "here." He says handing me a note. I take it reading it as I start to get scared.

_Dear Sky,_

_ We have come to find your weakness now. We've found the thing you love more than budder. Yes Deadlox is who we speak of. We're coming for the boy and will be successful of doing so. We will come and snatch him when you would lease expect it. Have fun worrying Sky._

_From,_

_The squid leader._

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I say sitting on my bed im in trouble great trouble. But I can't do anything about it. Wait… sky loves me more than budder? No that can't be possible budder is his world, he can't love me more than budder can he? "Wait you love me more than your budder?" I ask, him blushing a deep crimson and I probably look the same.

"Um…. Yes." He says looking down trying to hide his blush even though I've noticed it. I know he liked me, but more than budder. That extreme. "Oh. Well what do we do to help me not get captured?" I ask.

"Um….. Well you will have to run away and live in a place they will never look for you." He says looking upset. Okay so he wants me to run away. Well I guess im doing that then because I can't think of anything better to do. "Okay well I guess I'll pack then." I say grabbing a back pack and started filling it with, food, a spare bed, and some cobble stone, and some wood planks. I grab my iron sword and left saying goodbye as I went.

I left the house heading in the direction of the exit to the city. I leave the city gate, going into the forest and setting off in the direction off my new home. I found a nice jungle making a tree fort for myself in one of the jungle trees, not noticing the other tree fort in the tree not too far from mine.

"Hey neighbor." I hear along with a knock on my door. I open it to reveal that fan girl from the hunger games the other day.

"What, why are you here?" I ask in serious curiosity. She laughs before explaining. "Um, if you didn't notice already, if not then you should pay more attention to your surroundings, my tree house is about 15 blocks away from here. I came to see you wondering why you were here." She finished by dragging me outside showing that in fact her tree house wasn't too far.

"Oh. Well im here because the squids are after me." I say as I drag her back inside closing the door behind us. "Wow, why do they want you. Wait is it because Adam likes you." She says. "Um. Yes it is." I say. Wow she really is a fan.

"I knew it skylox I real. Wait you don't like him back do you?" She says. "No I don't. At least I don't think I do." Now totally confused with my feelings towards Adam. "Well. Let me help you then." She says dragging me towards the bed and sitting me down, sitting next to me.

"How can you help. You're a little girl." I ask. "Correction, im a 13 year old, strait A, nerd and fan girl." She says. "Wow really. Okay than what do we do now?" I ask.

"Well I would ask you how you and Adam met but I already know how. Then I would ask how you feel when you're around Adam. So how do you feel when you're around him?" she asks.

"I don't know…. Happy, safe, relaxed." I say. "And what do you think of him?" she questions. "Well he's caring, generous, protective, funny, and optimistic for sure." I say now relising what a great guy Adam really was.

"So do you not look for this in a person?" She says getting to her point. "Yes but in a girl not a guy." I say. "Why does it matter? Would you not be happier with Adam than someone you will have to look hard for." She says. "Ya…. I guess." I say. "So that means you do like him back." She concludes. "I guess I do." I say confused on what just happened.

"Well when you're free to go back when the squids aren't after you that is. You should tell him because I'm sure that will make him happy." She says getting up and leaving, just as I noticed the storm that's rolling in. I gulp nervously Adam normally was here to help me through the storms, now what am I supposed to do.

I try to ignore it lying down and going to sleep even though it took me forever to do, but im interrupted by a knock on my door only 2 hours later. I open it only to be taken by human-squid hybrids. Taken to the ocean, having a helmet placed over my head to make it so I can breathe under water, then I was submerged into the water. Taken to the squid army base.

**Adams P.O.V**

I woke up to Jason rapidly knocking on my door. Yelling at me to get up. "What is it?" I say opening the door to him, space-suitless just in the clothes he wears under them. "And why aren't you in your space suit?" I ask.

"I was sleeping then a knock came on the front door and I opened it to see that this note and Ty's headphones were there." He says giving me the note and headphones. I read the note.

Dear sky,

Thank you for making it easier to get Ty, all we had to do was follow him after you sent him away trying to protect him. As proof that we have him here's his beloved headphones. Come to save him, alone, before next week or we will kill him slowly and painfully.

From,

Squid army.

"No this can't be true, what did I do? By trying to protect him I only put him in danger, why do I deserve to be his friend? Im only a burden and a death sentence to him." I say as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"No you're not, you're a great guy Adam and a good friend. You and the squids hate each other that's all, it's not your fault that they kidnapped him." Jason says, in attempts to comfort me.

"No it is my fault, if I never fell in love with him the squids would have never took him. But now I have to go get him. And as the note said I have to alone." I say grabbing my sword, under water breathing helmet and Ty's headphones. Leaving and heading off to the squid army base.

**Ty's P.O.V again.**

Im taken to the holding cells, which contained air instead of water. They pulled my helmet off along with my headphones. "HEY GIVE THOSE BACK!" I yelled as they walked away with my headphones. I fell onto the bed tired. I wish Adam would come save me, or someone at least.

Then a squid comes back, holding something in his tentacles. It's a potion but what is it for. "Drink it and we won't hurt you unless of course Sky doesn't come in weeks' time. Careful potion effect permanent, chose potion or torturing." It hands me the potion. "What's the effect?" I ask but it doesn't answer. I give the potion back, I'd rather be tortured than take a mystery potion.

"Fine your choice." It says. Putting a helmet back onto my head and taking me to the dungeon. Im chained to the wall, taking the helmet off me once again before it left for now unharmed. But a human-squid hybrid came in. Grabbing an iron knife in the process of coming over to me.

"Now you can take the new potion the easy way, or my way. Now when I say new potion it's another one from before so it will torture you more." It says pointing the knife to my chest. I didn't talk not wanting to take the potion. "fine." It says slowly dragging the knife across my cheek. I yell in pain, then when I opened my mouth screaming in pain it shoved the potion into my mouth making me take it.

"Great thank you." It says coldly as it leaves me. My eyes growing heavy. I fall asleep even though I was still chained to the wall of the dungeon.

I wake only to see I'm back in the prison cell, in bed. "Good morning Miss. Deadlox. Did you enjoy your nap." a voice said. I turn to see a squid. "I'm not a girl." I say noticing my voice is of a higher pitch. "On the contrary what do you think the potion did?" It said. I look down only to notice I now have long hair and I'm in fact a girl.

Great, now im a girl. I roll over going back to sleep not wanting to live through any of this till Adam comes. Seto can turn me back into a guy anyways.

"Ty is that you?" I hear Adam say. "Ya Adam where are you?" I ask as I look around seeing him outside the window. "Oh thank notch you're here lets go." I add walking over to the bars. "Ya I'm here, you're a girl now, and here's your headphones." He says passing me my headphones before starting to break open the bars.

I place my headphones on my head clicking a button on the side. Causing it to form a bubble around my head. "I didn't know your headphones did that." Adam says. "Ya they do tones of stuff that's why I haven't taken them off since we got teleported to Minecraft." I say as we start our way to the surface.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **

**Warning: contains detailed kiss.**

**Still Ty's P.O.V**

We arrive at the house dripping wet. "What happened to, Ty." Jason asks when he sees me. "Gender bend potion, permanent unless Seto can change me back." I explain. "Okay then, SETO!" Jason says calling Seto.

"Yes." Seto says as he comes down the stairs. "Could you help Ty with his current issue?" Jason says pointing at me. "Um… I'll try, Ty come with me." he says as I follow him downstairs to his and Jason's lab. "So what is this potion? And details of it too." He asks. I explain to him everything and he looks at me. "Okay one second." He says grabbing his spell book from his shelf flipping through it.

"Here we go." He says setting his book on the desk. "Ala-zam-boa-coru-tonzas." He says purple forming around his hand before clouding around me. Nothing happening. He tries again, still nothing. "Well I'm sorry Ty but there seems to be a lock on the spell making it permanent and impossible to undo. Sorry" he says. I sigh great now I really am a girl forever.

"It's not your fault. It's the squids." I says going back upstairs and into my room. Wanting to sleep, but again a storm rolls in making me whimper as the thunder crashes and lightning flashing across the sky. Adam comes in. "hey you okay." He asks as he comes over sitting next to me.

"Shh it's okay the storm can't hurt you, it's okay." He says softly as he lays down pulling into a laying position with him. Wrapping me in his arms. I snuggle into his chest. "T-ty." He says shocked.

"What, is there something wrong?" I ask as I look up at him. "n-no. Just are you okay." He says smiling. "Ya I'm fine, love you good night." I say as I snuggle back into his chest, falling asleep slowly. "Love you too, good night Ty." He says, probably smiling widely.

**Adam's P.O.V**

"Ya I'm fine, love you good night." He says well she but I'm sure she wouldn't like that so ya he says. "Love you too, good night Ty." I say as I smile broadly, tightening my arms around him. He loves me back, or it was just as a friendly matter I hope it was the first one. I go to sleep, tired from today.

*morning*

I wake up my arms still tight around Ty's waist. I go to get up but Ty pulls me back down beside him. "Good morning." He says as his eyes flutter open. "morning." I say. Then without warning he pecks me on the cheek. That making me lose control my instincts taking over as I pull him into a kiss.

But this time he accepts it leaning into the kiss deepening it, allowing me to dominate over him. I lick at his bottom lip, begging for entrance which he gladly accepts, parting his lips allowing me to slip my tongue into his mouth. I explore his mouth as he allows me to do so. Placing a hand on his cheek as the kiss continues. But I part away from him so we could catch our breath.

"I love you." He says smiling. "I love you too." I say smiling back. We head downstairs holding hands. "Whoa biggums you seeing this too." Jerome says smiling. "Ya looks like someone had a mushy lovey-dovey moment." Mitch said.

"You guys heard everything didn't you." I ask. "Maybe just the exchange of I love you's… and everything else." Mitch said smiling. "Eavesdroppers." Ty said sticking his tongue out at them. "Hey not our fault Ty's room is right above here.

"Whatever see you guys later we're going mining." I say. "We are?" Ty asks. "Ya lets go. Bye #MEROME." I say yelling the hashtag as I run upstairs dragging Ty behind me. "#SKYLOX." I hear Mitch yell as he and Jerome laugh.

I grab a budder sword and an iron pickaxe. Ty grabbing an iron sword and pick, along with other stuff that he shoved into a backpack. Why is he always over prepared, I don't care actually I find it sort of cute.

"You ready to go." I ask waiting for him to hurry up and get ready. "Ya I have everything." He says slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Great let's go." I say as I smile grabbing his hand and leading him to the mines.

**The end**


	7. bonus chapter

**Bonus chapter**

**5 years later**

**Ty's P.O.V**

**(Oh and Ty's a guy again and there's more kissing scenes.)**

I walk down the cobble path to where I was supposed to meet Adam for something that he said was important for our 5 year anniversary of us dating. I don't know what it was but this place is where we had our first date. Seto found a way to turn me back to a guy and Adam decided in celebration he would take me on our first official date. He hung out near the cliff that we found and it was a lot of fun. It's been a special spot to me ever since.

I get to the cliff, Adam nowhere in sight, where is he? I sit down on the ledge and wait. Someone out of nowhere came up behind me and picked me up hugging me from behind. I scream startled and turn around to see Adam. Laughing with a goofy smile spread across his face.

"What was that for? You scared me." I pouted. He smiled and just hugged me again.

"Happy anniversary Ty." He says as we sit down on a blanket Adam brought with him.

"Ya happy anniversary I got you something I say as I pull out his present. He opens the box revealing a new amulet for him, it's still budder but instead of a purple gem in the middle it's a He smiles as slips it over his head, the amulets clinging together as he does so.

"And I have one for you but you can't have it till later, no question okay." He says as we continue to sit and talk. Hours past till the sun starts going down.

"Okay so now it's time for you present." Adam says reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box. He opens it revealing a ring that's black with and emerald, and looks similar to my headphones.

"Tyler will you marry me?" he asks as I'm left speechless. I smile shaking my head yes and he slips the ring onto my finger. He smiles and kisses me, it was short but sweet. Im now going to marry the goofy overgrown child that stole my heart.

**Bonus chapter's end**

**A/N: okay story done I know upsetting but anyways thank you.**

**Ty: I liked it.**

**Kyla: thank you wait Ty, okay when did the fourth wall break I reinforced it when I started writing?**

**Sky: Bodil exploded it when he was trying to troll double and Simon.**

**Kyla: BODIL!**

**Bodil: no it wasn't me why would I do that *giggles***

**Kyla: okay anyways I have to fix the wall.**

**Bodil: but I like it broken.**

**Kyla: I don't care Bodil now get your butt back on your side of the wall.**

**Bodil: fine*sighs and goes back***

**Kyla: *seals fourth wall* finally okay so hopeful that doesn't break again. Hope you guys enjoyed my book, I'm just a beginner writer and almost 1000 reads is amazing and unimaginable to me. Honestly thank you for reading, and the support. Especially SapphireMC because she was the reason I wrote the bonus chapter. When she wrote a review saying she was going to miss the story I told her that I may write a bonus story and I did. Thank you guys so much, I mean this is what I do so I don't ramble about youtubers in front of my friends. Because only 3/8 of my true friends like the youtubers I do. Thank you again soooooooooooooo much ily all.**

**-Kyla out.**


End file.
